


The Song of the One Ring.

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by BextaA Song about some of the main characters.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	The Song of the One Ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile)
> 
> Disclaimer: There are thousands of characters in the worlds of Tolkien and his characters are his and will remain his, FOREVER!!
> 
> Story Notes: Feedback of any sort would be nice. :)

One hobbit went to destroy,  
went to destroy the one ring.  
One hobbit and his friend,  
Sam!  
Went to destroy the one ring.

Two hobbits went to destroy,  
went to destroy the one ring.  
two hobbits and the wizard,  
Gandalf!  
Went to destroy the one ring.

Two hobbits and Gandalf, went to destroy the one ring. Two hobbits, Gandalf and 2 men,  
Aragorn and Boromir!  
Went to destroy the one ring.

 **(WELL, SURELY BY NOW YOU GET THE IDEA)**  
(There are thousands of characters in the worlds of Tolkien and I cannot include them all.)


End file.
